In this project we propose to study a) the mechanism of action and control of ion pumps and b) the role of ion pumps and other ATPases in supplying Pi and ADP to support the high rate of glycolysis in tumor cells. The role of proteolipids in ion transport will represent a major effort in these investigations. Attempts will be made, by a variety of methods, to purify from mitochondria, proteolipids which interact with energy transfer inhibitor (dicyclohexylcarbodiimide) and to test their biological properties. Similar experiments are planned with the proteolipids from sarcoplasmic reticulum. We shall explore a possible role of proteolipids in the Na ion-K ion pump. We plan to continue with our work on the high aerobic glycolysis of tumor cells with particular emphasis on the role of the plasma membrane Na ion-K ion ATPase. We also plan to explore the role of ATPase in the induction of changes observed in glucose transport and in the level of glycolytic enzymes.